The Collection
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: A collection of non-related one shots, drabbles and missing moments involving around the lives of Ron and Hermione with Harry and Ginny as a secondary couple. Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. Accepting requests!
1. Love Potion

**So this is the first of many Ron and Hermione one shots, some are short and some long, it is probably best to look at each of them separately although some could be considered in the same universe, please review and if anyone wouldn't mind beta'in then please let me know in a review or PM, thanks :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Potion<span>**

Hermione glanced at Ron, her so called best friend, who she had just finished, having another raging argument with, why did he under her skin the way he did, he infuriated her. How dare he call her a know it all, when that exact know it all had helped him pass all of his owls the previous year, and who was he to say that she shouldn't write to Viktor because 'he only wants one thing', he had no right to say who she should and should not be friends with, because that's all that herself and Viktor were; friends.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa next to the fire, they had just finished consoling Hermione and Ron respectively after their fight and were now finally enjoying time to themselves, when Lavender and Parvati, approached. G_reat, just what I need, a couple of bimbo's looking for the latest gossip about Harry, _Ginny thought. The two sat down it front one them with a serious look on their face that neither Harry nor Ginny knew they were capable of. "We have a way to solve your problem," Lavender said.

"What problem?" Ginny asked confused bracing herself for the answer.

"We have a way to get Ron and Hermione together once and for all," Parvati said.

"Go on," Harry said despite Ginny's glares. However they both listened intently to their plan.

"You can't do that," Ginny said after she had listened to what they had to say.

"Why not, he already likes her, it will just make him act upon his feelings beside it will ware off on in a day, and they will be together and never find out," Lavender said.

"It's stupid," Ginny said.

"They will never trust us again if we let you do this, its poisoning Ron," Harry said.

"Oh lighten up, we won't do it if you think it's such a bad idea, it will only last for a day and he just needs an extra push, in the end they will both be happy, "Parvati said trying to unsuccessfully convince them. There was a long pause.

"No I agree with Ginny it's not a good idea," Harry said. The girls nodded and left.

"I think we made the right choice, imagine if they found out that we knew, they would kill us, with both their tempers we wouldn't stand a chance," Ginny said although she was known to have a temper herself, it nothing compared to Ron's when it involved Hermione. Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest but was rudely interrupted by yet another fight involving Ron and Hermione.

Lavender was getting bored with Ron and Hermione's fight not only did it mean that she could get no peace in the Gryffindor common room it also meant that she had to put up with a moody Hermione the rest of the night in her dormitory, Lavender had always fancied herself as a bit of a matchmaker, who cares if Harry and Ginny didn't like her plan, she would show them that it would work.

Lavender and Parvati, crept up to the sixth-year's boys dormitory (it was good job girls were trusted more than boys,) they placed the chocolates on Ron's bed then hid in a chest that was conveniently empty, they could only see partly through the key way but it was enough. The boys soon returned from the Great Hall after dinner and Ron soon saw the chocolates and started to eat them. The rest of the boys were busying themselves with other things and paid no attention to the chocolates. After a couple of hours the boys finally went to sleep, the girls crept out of the room and back to the common room, no one was in there.

"Oww my back," Parvati complained.

"Parvati you have to make sacrifices in order to be a good matchmaker," Lavender said. Parvati nodded. The love potion would take effect once Ron woke up. Lavender had stolen a bit of bit of Hermione's potion when they had to make love potions in class the other day, Slughorn had raved about her potion so it was bound to work. They would have to wait until tomorrow to notice the effects.

When Lavender and Parvati woke up the next morning they expected Ron and Hermione to be very lovey dovey, so when they walked into the common room to see the Golden trio acting perfectly normally around each other, they were very surprised. Ron was definitely not under the influence of the love potion, what had gone wrong? After a long school day Lavender and Parvati returned to their dormitory to see Hermione on her bed reading.

"Hermione," Parvati said.

"Yes," Hermione answered not looking up from her book.

"Do love potions always work?" Lavender asked. Hermione rolled her eyes; she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy they were attempting to poison,

"Yes if you make them right," she hesitated, "there is one expectation if the person who receives the love potion is already in love with the person that they are meant to fall in love with then there would be no affect, but it must be true love, not a crush, or an infatuation," Hermione said then carried on reading her book.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks, well this definitely proved their point that Ron loved Hermione, she made the potion herself and Slughorn said it was good and they had seen Ron eat the chocolates. Ron must truly love Hermione, but they still weren't together and Lavender's efforts had failed she had sat in a chest for two hours with Parvati for no reason, she was very annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I will post the next one soon if I get interest in the story! Please Review! If you have any requests of missing moments or of anything you would like to see included. Please feel free to ask. <strong>


	2. The Kitchen

**A scene in the burrow with George, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione; short and sweet! Thank you to my wonderful reviewer, it meant alot to me! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Kitchen<span>**

Harry and Ginny walked down the creaky stairs of the burrow hand in hand, to find Ron, Hermione and George in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table, Ron shovelling food into his mouth and Hermione reading her latest book, George was standing by the sink drinking Coffee discussing his latest plans for the joke shop to Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione had been dating for about three years after finally admitting their feelings when Harry and Ginny had locked them in a cupboard, and not let them out until they admitted their feelings, which after eighteen hours they did. Harry and Ginny got together straight after the final battle which was now four years ago and had been going strong ever since.

"So Harry when are you going to tie the knot with my wonderful sister?" George asked smirking, instead of blushing or stuttering like many would, Harry had grown custom to the Weasley's forward fashion and instead looked confident.

"All in good time George, I wouldn't want to ruin the element of surprise now would I?" Harry said.

"You better be quick Potter, there are plenty of other people that have saved the world, that would love to propose to me," Ginny said.

"I'm sure they're just queuing up," Harry quipped.

"Can I be the best man?" Ron asked.

"You want to be best man, you still cringe at the idea of me and Ginny dating," Harry said.

"Yeah but I still want to be best man, I would want to be best man even if you were marrying a troll," Ron said. "Besides I prefer Ginny marry up than some other tosser."

"Yes you can be best man, who else would I choose and I'm glad that I reach your expectations," Harry said.

"You know if you and Ginny get married we would be brothers in law," Ron said.

"Oh and me and Hermione would be sisters in law," Ginny said excitedly.

"I hate to break it you but I would have t be married to Ron for that to happen," Hermione said laughing. Ron took a sip of his drink.

"So Ron when are you going to pop the question?" Ginny said, causing Ron to spit out his drink all over Hermione, who was less than pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What is your favourite Harry Potter book? <strong>

**Please Review! **


	3. Revelation

**Thanks for the reviews! Just a little fic about Hermione realising that she likes Ron, chapter length for these fic's will vary, I am going to post a couple of short fic's but I hope to post some longer ones in the future. Please review! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Revelation <span>**

"I'm telling you Hermione, and believe me I don't want to admit it, I thought you had better taste, you know with Viktor and-"Ginny started rambling but was cut off by Hermione.

"Your point Ginny," Hermione interrupted.

"That you like my idiot brother, maybe even love him," Ginny said, as she and Hermione sat on her bed in Ginny's room in the burrow talking.

"I do not," Hermione said shaking her head in denial.

"Yes you do, and for the record he likes you too," Ginny said. Hermione tried not to smile at the comment, but soon gave in and a wide grin appeared on her face. She quickly wiped it off and tried to look as serious as possible.

"Myself and Ron are friends, nothing more," Hermione said persistently.

"Hermione please just admit; the pair of you have been driving me and Harry mad, all the sexual tension, you could cut it with a knife!" Ginny said exasperated.

"Yourself and Harry, you must be getting on well if you are talking about myself and Ron's non-existent relationship," Hermione said, raising her eye-brows.

"This is about you and Ron, not me and Harry, stop changing the subject," Ginny said.

"When you admit to liking Harry, I'll admit to liking Ron," Hermione said, thinking that Ginny wouldn't admit to liking Harry again.

"Fine I like Harry, now admit you like Ron!" Ginny said getting frustrated.

"I don't like him, I just like the way he is so overprotective but it means that he cares and the way he makes me stop studying and have fun instead. His hair, Ginny I love his hair, and I love the way I can fall asleep on his shoulder because it's so comfy, and the way he makes me laugh, oh and way he is so loyal to Harry and..." Hermione started but trailed off "oh Merlin I really do like him, don't I!" Hermione said looking shocked and flustered at the same time.

Ginny just nodded a satisfied smirk on her face. At least Hermione had realised her feelings, now to convince Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Your favourite Harry Potter couple? Leave a review! <strong>


	4. Mums know Best

**Just a short fic about Hermione not going to the Weasley's for Xmas in Sixth Year. Please review and thanks for all the previous support!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mums know Best<span>**

Harry, Ron and Ginny got off the train and walked to the usual pillar which Mrs Weasley usually waited for them, as soon as she spotted them a huge smile leaped across her face and she opened her arms wide signalling for them to hug her. They all did so and Harry had to say it was the happiest he had been for a while, he loved spending time with the Weasley's, it made him feel like he had a family, it made him feel like he had brothers and a kind of Mum and Dad, not a sister though; Ginny was definitely not a sister.

Hermione a girl he did actually think of like a sister, was not joining the Weasley's for Christmas this year after her and Ron's latest argument over Lavender Brown. Ginny had asked her and said that she could come as her friend instead of Ron's, but Hermione had declined and said she probably should spend more time with her family anyway. Ron however had said nothing about Hermione's Christmas plans and assumed that she would return to her parents, there was no way he was going to spend his holiday break arguing with Hermione over his girlfriend, he wanted to relax.

Hermione walked out of the carriage with Neville who was chatting avidly about his latest plant, Hermione said goodbye and wished him a Merry Christmas. Hermione's parents were probably on the other side of the platform, as they were not allowed to come through to platform nine and ¾ as they were not wizards, Hermione started to make way over to the wall pushing her trolley in front of her, she suddenly heard name someone call her name and turned around to see who it was. It was Mrs Weasley, who was probably the last person Hermione wanted to talk to right now, save Ron, she begrudgingly made her way over there, a false smile planted on her face. "Hermione, how are you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, Ron started up a conversation with Harry and Ginny not wanting to talk to Hermione.

"I'm good, how are you?" Hermione asked politely at which Ron rolled his eyes, _why did she always have to be such a goody two shoes? _

"I'm fine, why are you not joining us for Christmas?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Umm," Hermione said pondering her answer, "well I thought it would be good to spend some time with my Mum and Dad," Hermione said.

"Well I'm sure you could spare one day to join us, I'm sure Ron, Harry and Ginny would love to have your company," Mrs Weasley said, Hermione's eyes went wide at the prospect, it would be extremely awkward, Ron, Harry and Ginny stopped mid conversation to hear her response, Ron silently praying that she would turn down the offer, the last thing he wanted was to explain to his mum what had happened, between himself and Hermione.

"Um," Hermione said hesitating again, "I'm very busy I don't think it would be possible, I- it was nice seeing you, I've got to go my parents will be waiting, thanks for asking," Hermione said and walked off quickly hoping she was being too rude, she ran through the barrier to find her parents.

"Is Hermione ok, she didn't seem herself, why can't she come over for Christmas?" Mrs Weasley asked clearly concerned, she liked Hermione, although she shouldn't she often was her as a daughter.

"Probably wants to spend some time with her parents," Ron said, looking down.

"Ronald I know when you're lying," Mrs Weasley said. "Now tell me what's really going on," She said, with a look at said _tell me or else._

"Hermione doesn't want to come to ours for Christmas because Ron was horrible to her because Hermione was and still is annoyed at him for having Lavender as a girlfriend," Ginny said. Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows.

"Ok then, there is nothing I can do about that, is Lavender a nice girl?" Mrs Weasley asked, interested in her sons girlfriend, Ron nodded (he couldn't exactly say she wasn't actually pleasant, she was his girlfriend after all), Ginny shook her head and Harry merely shrugged in response, not knowing what to say.

"I'm guessing Hermione doesn't like her," Mrs Weasley said.

"I guess you could say her and Hermione don't see eye to eye, they don't have anything in common," Ginny said.

"And Hermione dislikes her even more because she is snogging Ron," Harry said, than realised what he said and clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Ronald, Hermione is nice girl, don't do anything to ruin your relationship with her," Mrs Weasley said.

"We are not in a relationship mum," Ron protested.

"I meant friendship wise, but if you are thinking otherwise don't mess that up either, otherwise you will live to regret it one day," Mrs Weasley said waggling her finger at him, Ron of course did end up regretting it, he should have listened, after all Mum's know best.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Whos your favourite HP charcater? Please review! <strong>


	5. Clever Little Red Heads

**Little fic, (they will be getting longer) about them camping in the forest, Ron hasn't left yet. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter and if I get reviews I may post another today! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clever Little Red Heads<span>**

It had been days now, probably weeks but Ron was too exhausted to keep track of time, he was drained and frustrated, it felt like they hadn't a lead in ages, they had the locket and were taking turns of wearing it but they still had no way of destroying it and Ron always felt worse when he had it on.

"Ron, it's my turn to have the locket," Harry said. Ron nodded passing it to him and instantly feeling like the whole world was no longer on his shoulders, "Ron, Hermione try and get some sleep, I am fully rested so I can guard for a while," Harry said before walking outside the tent.

Ron crawled into bed and watched Hermione do the same; he tossed and turned for a bit, but quickly found that sleep wouldn't come. It wasn't long before he heard soft whimpers coming from Hermione. Their beds were next to each other, so he gently tapped her, she turned around to face him, but realising the state she must be in, she quickly turned the other way. "Hermione you can talk to me," Ron said through the darkness. After a moment Hermione turned to face him again.

"I just- you never know- we might die Ron," Hermione whispered. "We might lose," Hermione added.

"You can't think like that Hermione, you need to be positive," Ron said, although Ron found it hard to be positive himself, Hermione was always the one that stayed optimistic despite being the most logical.

"I know it's just hard at the moment."

"You have got to believe that we will have a future," Ron said, "that we'll get jobs, get married and have children, all the normal things because there will be no one trying to kill us."

"That will be nice," Hermione said.

"It will be," Ron said.

"Ron?"

"Yes."

"I love you," Hermione said, she wasn't quite sure why she said it, it was felt right, "I just wanted you to know, just in case."

"You can't think like that, we'll have a future, we'll date and I'll eventually propose, we'll get married, and have lots of clever little red heads," Ron said. "I love you too," he added after a pause. Neither were scared about talking about getting married and having children like many would be at the age of seventeen. Hermione was just glad that Ron wanted the same things that she did and that the two had finally admitted their feelings. Hermione soon fell asleep contentedly dreaming of lots of clever little red heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Favourite Marauder? Please Review! <strong>


	6. Detention

**Thanks for the reviews,this chapter is just an AU, please review this time! **

* * *

><p><strong>Detention<strong>

"Ron let it go; it was one kiss it doesn't mean anything!" Hermione shouted.

"Vicky Hermione? Why Vicky?" Ron shouted back.

"Because," Hermione said, not knowing exactly what to say, she paused then finally said, "at least he noticed I was a girl!" Hermione shouted crossing her hands over her chest, knowing it was probably the best thing to say in order to win the argument.

"Yes I did, I even asked you to the ball!" Ron screamed.

"As a last resort, no one wants to be asked as last resort!" Hermione shouted. The pair seemed to have lost track of time and neither noticed they had been arguing for hours, both Harry and Ginny who had previously been sitting at with the two had long since gone to bed, but the two had failed to notice just how late it was. It was they heard the Gryffindor common room swing open and Professor McGonagall voice shouting.

"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, would either of you so kindly explain why I can have had several complaints from teachers passing the Gryffindor common room about the noise?" The Professor asked, Hermione and Ron immediately looked sheepish.

"You se-" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"No Professor, we're sorry for our behaviour," Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione but I am afraid I am going to have to give you both a detention for arguing at 3'oclock in the morning and disturbing other members of the school," The professor said, walking out of the room. Once McGonagall was gone Hermione turned to Ron.

"I can't believe you landed me a detention," Hermione said annoyed though in a hushed tone.

"What I did not get you a detent-" Ron started but Hermione cut him off for the second time in ten minutes.

"Look Ron I'm tired, I'm going upstairs to go to sleep," Hermione said, walking up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. Ron stormed up the stairs, he was angry at Hermione at the moment, how dare she accuse him of getting her into detention when she was clearly the one that got him into detention, it was all her fault for kissing Viktor anyway.

The Next Day

"You two got detention for arguing!" Harry said laughing, Harry hadn't dropped the situation since he had found out which had been over an hour ago, they were currently walking to class; him and Ginny in hysterics.

"And now you aren't talking because of the argument or the detention," Ginny asked.

"Both," Ron and Hermione said at the same time with a scowl on their face.

"I hate to say it but we told you to stop arguing," Ginny said, the conversation carried on Ron and Hermione both growing angrier by the second.

Detention

"Now you both know why you're here and I hope we won't get a reoccurrence of last night so I will just set you the task of cleaning the desks pupils seem to have fun doodling on them, I will return in two hours to check on your progress," The Professor said before walking out of the room.

"I can't believe I got a detention, it will go on my record and no one will hire me and I'll end up in Azkaban for stealing food," Hermione said clearly panicking, Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione's antics.

"One detention will do nothing," Ron said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Ron said frustrated, the only reason she was speaking to him was because she was worried about one single detention. They worked in silence for half an hour.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said after a while, she hated when hers and Ron's arguments lead to the two not talking.

"Me too," Ron said, "I got jealous and I shouldn't have shouted at you for snogging Vicky- Viktor."

"You were jealous?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes Hermione jealous."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"'Because I'm bloody in love with you!" Ron shouted, realising what he had just said too late, he turned around not wanting to see the reaction on Hermione's face.

"I love you too," Hermione said smiling.

"You do?"

"Yes you idiot!" Hermione said smiling before jumping in Ron's arms and kissing him lightly on the lips. Ron however decided that was not enough and pulled Hermione into another kiss, this one lasting for longer. The two had long since abandoned the desks and were now talking about whatever came into their minds and occasionally kissing, it was extremely unfortunate that Professor McGonagall just happened to catch them kissing.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley," She shouted to the oblivious Ron and Hermione the pair immediately broke apart.

"Now usually I would give you another detention, but the pair of you just won me ten sickles off Dumbledore, so I will let you off with a warning, Detention dismissed," Professor McGonagall said to the two now beetroot students. Hermione and Ron trudged out the room, Hermione muttering about how that was the most embarrassing moment of her life, Ron just smiled, throwing his arm around Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Your favourite Professor? Please review!<strong>


	7. House Elves

**Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter and sorry it took me so long to update, there is the next one-shot, I hope you enjoy it and please review! This is chapter set after the Final battle Ron and Hermione are still not together. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>House elves<span>**

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"You know House elves are a pretty colour."

"Ok..."

"No I mean they have umm big ears, they must be able to hear really well, that's cool."

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione said looking over at him with a concerned look on her face.

"'m fine," he mumbled. "I just wanted to let you know that I think House elves are amazing."

"Really Ron I'm starting to get worried, why do you like House elves all of a sudden?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"You like house elves."

"I am aware of that, but why do you like them all of a sudden?,"

"Ummm..." Ron trailed off and seeing that there was no possible way that anything could come of the conversation, sprinted back up the stairs.

_10 minutes earlier_

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron," Harry said looking up from the book he was currently reading. It was about two months after the Wizarding war and after all the grief and hurt, everyone was starting to get on with their everyday lives. Hogwarts was almost completely rebuilt and people were starting to return to their jobs. Although the Weasley's had been distraught over Fred's death they were beginning to realise that Fred would have wanted them to be happy.

Harry was finally with Ginny, after she had slapped him a couple of times, for that fact that he pretended to be dead and neither had ever been happier. Ron and Hermione however had still not got together, and despite the many bets the whole Weasley family were involved in it was beginning to get annoying about they seemed to flitter around each other. Hermione had found her parents and they were now on good terms, but they were not nearly as close as they used to be so Hermione was currently staying at the burrow. Which made their flirting/ arguments/ blushing conversations; all the worse as you could often hear them echoing up the stairs. It now seemed that whenever Ron said Harry's name in a questioning voice it was to ask him a question about Hermione.

"Hermione likes house- elves, and that's why she snogged me before right?" Ron asked.

"Well I think that it was a little more than that Ron, but I guess that was the trigger," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"So if I just say more nice things about house- elves she'll snog me again right?" Ron said clearly happy with what he thought was an amazing idea.

"Umm I not sure that's going to work Ron," Harry said not quite sure what to say.

"It will," Ron said nodding his head then rushing downstairs, where Harry presumed Hermione was sitting, this wasn't good.

11 minutes later

Ron seemed to run back into the room his room, making Harry look up from his book at his out of breath panting. "What happened?" Harry asked trying to keep from laughing at the look on Ron's face. It was cross between pure embarrassment and confusion.

"It didn't work, I kept complementing House elves but she didn't care and then she asked me if I was feeling alright because I was talking about house elves and I told her that she liked house elves, and she said that she knew that but why did I like them and then I ran," Ron explained in a rushed ramble, and if Harry had not been best friends with Ron all these years he would not have been able to make any sense of it. Harry burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Ron mumbled. Harry nodded trying to conceal his laughter with his book, the two sat in silence lying on their respective beds; Ron gazing up at the ceiling and Harry reading his book.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron."

"Hermione likes books right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it please review! <strong>


	8. I'd Lie

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. More of a drabble of Hermione's thoughts than anything else, set in the summer of fifth year. Not a big fan of Taylor Swifts's music, but love her lyrics, this has probably been over done but oh well, and for the sake of the story Ron's birthday is on the seveneeth which I know it isn't, but oh well! **

Xxxxx

_And I could tell you_  
><em>His favourite colour's green<em>  
><em>He loves to argue<em>  
><em>born on the seventeenth<em>  
><em>His sister's beautiful<em>  
><em>He has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>and if you ask me if I love him<em>  
><em>I'd lie.<em>

Xxxxx

**I'd Lie **

It was the summer of fifth year, the next time Hermione went back to Hogwarts; she would be in her sixth year. Ron and Ginny were staying at Hermione's house for a couple of weeks in the early summer. Harry wasn't allowed to leave the Dursley's yet, much to his and others annoyance so it was just the two Weasley's for now. Ginny had discovered high street shops and spent many hours shopping for muggle clothes. Hermione was currently teaching Ron how to ride a bike, although she didn't seem to be getting anywhere as soon as she let go he toppled over on his side, every time Hermione would burst out laughing and Ron would groan with pain. It was a nice carefree moment and it didn't take much for Hermione to realise that after this summer they may not get a moment like this for long time, so she cherished it with all her heart. Voldemort was getting more and more powerful by the minute and soon Harry and he-who-should-not-be-named would have to fight and Hermione and Ron would be with Harry every step of the way.

Eventually the two decided to stop and carry on tomorrow as they didn't seem to be getting anywhere, they sat on a bench in Hermione's garden and talked, as he talked about how Fred and George had once tricked him that on the 27th December if you didn't paint your face purple, you would have bad luck for next year, making Hermione laugh at the image of Ron in purple paint. She began to daydream and soon found herself gazing at Ron's face; he seemed too involved in the story to notice. _He has the most wonderful eyes_, Hermione mused. They seemed to change colour depending on what part of the story he was telling and what emotion he was displaying. Sure, they were always blue, but when he was happy they made a lighter blue, when he was laughing they went the deepest blue and when he was sad the twinkle in his eye was gone. Hermione could stare at his eyes all day.

The conversation soon progressed and he told her how ridiculous Fred had acted in front of Angelina the other day. He soon goes on to say how he will never act so stupid. My heart breaks everytime he claims he will never fall in love, that he doesn't believe in it, I don't know why maybe it's growing up in the war, his best friend being the chosen one, whatever it is, it makes my smile weaken and my chest tighten every time he says it. I laugh and put on a false smile hoping he doesn't notice that he's killing me inside. He doesn't understand how well I know him, I know all of this trivial information, that I'm not even sure why I know, that would be no use, all about him. He doesn't understand how I know him inside and out. He doesn't understand just how much I love him.

I could probably create list of things I know, his favourite colour is green although he'd never admit it, because it's the colour if Slytherin. If anyone ever asks he'd give a goofy smile and point to his hair, but really his favourite colour is green, not red. He's born on the Seventh of August, he acts like a six year old every year, and wakes myself, Harry and anyone else he can and screams about the presents he hopes to get or the fact that he hopes he has a chocolate cake. His eyes lit up like fireworks. I know family, that his sister's beautiful and that he has his father eyes, I know him to well for my own damn good. Ginny often asks why I know so much about him, she says I could write his biography, I claim that I know just about as much about Harry, because their my best friends. I'd lie.

Sometimes I think he knows about what I feel and just overlooks it, not wanting to make the situation awkward, sometimes I think he feels the same way. I have to remind myself he doesn't believe in love, so how could he be in love with me? Some day he will confront it, the light will go on and he will realise how I feel. He will either like me or he won't, he sees everything in black and white; never in grey.

"I better get some sleep," He says, I nod by head.

"Hopefully you'll wake up and magically be able to ride a bike," I feebly try and joke; he smiles and shakes his head. He holds my gaze for a second; it's moments like this where I wish I could speak my mind. I never do. He looks at me, like he can see everything; but my heart. He eventually breaks my gaze and heads up to bed. I follow him a couple of minutes later, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Ron's Point Of View

I wake up my first thought being about Hermione, why can't I get her out of my head, I walk down to the kitchen to have breakfast. She's down there alone; she gives me a sleepy smile. _Merlin I love her. _She holds my gaze for a second, I can feel the words burning in my throat, _I'm gonna tell her, I'm gonna tell her! _

"Would you like some toast?" I ask instead, she nods clueless to what I was about to say. Ask me if I love her and I'd lie.

Xxxxx

**Please review, favourite Ron and Hermione moment? Oh and please let me know if you have any prompts I would be extremley grateful! **


End file.
